User blog:Kayem-san/KM Knews: 1
Hello peeps, remember when I said I would re-debut the Nickelodeon Fanon News? Well guess what, there aren't enough important things to talk about! Who would have known! So anyways, the new KM Kews will simply focus on semi-important topics, not always in a serious demeanor. There is no regular schedule. Wiki's appearance It's obviously changed. I've notified the community that this was going to happen since last month, so this wasn't out of the blue. Dunno about you people, but I like our current appearance (in contrast to our previous look). It's refreshing but not too fancy, but most importantly, it doesn't look like something an amateur attempted at or a CSS flop. Our last appearance was simply revolting. And to some of you users who can't handle some minor changes I've implemented (such as the font change or cursor change), you're being a neophobe. Look at yourself via mirror and slap that neophobia out of you. Crediting I've noticed on a lot of pages that users usually incorrectly credit other users for assisting. Don't do this unless they actually helped. For example, on The ACS page, I've correctly credited everyone that has helped. An incorrect example would be on The Chrome Chronicles page, where Bagel is listed as a director and Web is listed as to have edited. Meanwhile, Web never edited that page and Bagel only undid an edit David did, and never did they both actually help contribute to the show. So please credit correctly. This only applies if you're crediting users, not if you're crediting real, famous people (since this is fanon). Woe is me Seriously, why does everyone copy me? Not exactly referring to the recent fighting games thing, but this has been going on since forever. Usually, it's the blog series that people copy but it's no exception; The ACS has been copied before as well. Bates Motel This show isn't new, it premiered back in March in 2013, but I recently started watching it on Netflix. Giving my review on it, I love it so far. It's about the origins of Norman Bates, albeit in a different continuity from the films (as it takes place in modern times rather than the 1960s). If you don't know who Norman Bates is, you're lying. It's suppressed deep within your brain, think the iconic shower scene and that lady getting stabbed to death with that iconic music. The show is not that graphic at all, in fact, I mean, from the episodes I've watched, there has only be a couple of on-screen murders, none by Norman so far. It has a nice story though. Oh, and the person who plays Charlie in the Willy Wonka movie plays the lead character, a teenage Norman Bates. I encourage ya'll to watch it. Fun facts *When it comes to sales, the GTA franchise is ahead of other esteemed franchises like Final Fantasy, Call of Duty, and FIFA. *I'll add more in a minute (jk, an hour) Category:Blog posts